bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mugen (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810837 |altname = Mugen |no = 8575 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 113 |animation_idle = 40 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 8, 7, 10, 11, 11, 11, 8, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 7, 5, 10, 10, 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67 |sbb_distribute = 8, 8, 7, 7, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 48 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 5, 5, 8, 8, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Rude, brash, and reckless, Mugen is a veritable force of nature among swordsmen. With his unkempt appearance and baggy clothing, one could easily make the mistake of underestimating his skill with the blade. Some would call him greedy, foolish, or selfish--and they would probably be right. But despite all of his many flaws, Mugen is known to accept people as comrades after many trials and adventures. Even after parting ways with Jin and Fuu, Mugen still nostalgically recalls the time they spent together now and then. During his travels alone he ends up eating a mysterious mushroom which catapults him into a world where they are reunited for another journey together. In this unknown land called "Grand Gaia," Mugen will soon find out that sometimes nightmares never really end: sometimes, they come back with a vengeance |summon = Huh? Where am I? |fusion = Your common sense don't mean jack to me. |evolution = |hp_base = 6804 |atk_base = 2300 |def_base = 2120 |rec_base = 2180 |hp_lord = 9720 |atk_lord = 3285 |def_lord = 3029 |rec_lord = 3114 |hp_anima = 10612 |rec_anima = 2876 |atk_breaker = 3523 |def_breaker = 2791 |def_guardian = 3267 |rec_guardian = 2995 |def_oracle = 2910 |rec_oracle = 3471 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Okay... Now it's your turn |lsdescription = 150% Atk, 100% max HP, 30% critical rate, 200% spark damage, raises Atk limit to 130k & 10% damage reduction from Fire, Water, Light, Dark types |lsnote = |bb = Ryukyu Shikomi no Ken |bbdescription = 15 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), may activate BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns, 3 turns spark vulnerability infliction, probable 3 turns critical and elemental vulnerability infliction & boosts own max HP |bbnote = 200% + 300% * HP / max HP, 20% chance to recast, 20% Spark vulnerability, 75% chance of 30% crit vulnerability, 75% chance of 30% element vulnerability & 15% HP |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Infinite Capoeira |sbbdescription = 15 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo Fire attack on single foe (consecutive uses boosts damage), may activate BB/SBB/UBB twice for 3 turns, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns & fills OD gauge |sbbnote = 200% + 600% * HP / max HP, +300% multiplier per use up to 2x, 20% chance to recast, 70% HP conversion & 12% OD fill |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |ubb = Windmill Tsurugi |ubbdescription = 20 combo Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts spark damage for 3 turns, activates BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 4 turns & boosts max HP |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 450% Spark, 200% HP conversion & 35% HP |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Don't piss me off! |esitem = Drinker's Kettle or Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = 100% Fire elemental damage when Drinker's Kettle or Atk Boosting Sphere is equipped, 20% spark damage for all allies, 20% all parameters & 100% spark damage reduction |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 810838 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 10354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 10133 |evomats6 = 10133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 810034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Samurai Champloo Summon I: Nov. 20, 07:00 PST - Nov. 27, 06:59 PST |bazaar_1_type = Samurai Sunflowers |bazaar_1_desc = Sunflower Collection |bazaar_1_bonus = 15% |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0041_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Samurai Champloo |addcatname = Mugen1 }}